


Candlelight

by celeste9



Category: Primeval
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 16:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9243323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celeste9/pseuds/celeste9
Summary: The electricity's gone out and Emily and Jess are in need of something to occupy them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Celebrating the ladies of Primeval at primeval_denial this week so I thought I'd share a bit of fluff for one of my favorite femmeslash ships. :)

“I’m a bit surprised I even had these, to be honest,” Jess said as she touched a lit match to one candle, and then the other. She blew out the match and tossed it in the rubbish bin before handing one of the candles to Emily. “Suppose this feels homey to you,” she said with a smile.

“Electricity is excellent for when one wishes to read at night, but the brightness can be… harsh,” Emily agreed.

They walked into Jess’ sitting area and made themselves comfortable on the sofa, setting down the candles. Jess stubbed her toe on the foot of it and yelped endearingly.

“Electricity is helpful for that, as well,” Emily said, which made Jess roll her eyes.

“So what are we going to do now? Shame I forgot to charge my laptop.”

“You have a pile of unread novels in your bedroom.”

Jess looked a bit sheepish. “I do, don’t I? Never seems to be a good time to read them.”

“Now would seem to be a good time.”

“Isn’t that… rude?”

Emily’s mouth twitched with amusement. “Is it ruder than you sitting here on your laptop or your tablet? I could read, too.”

“Oh. Right. That makes sense.” Jess’ shoulders were slumping, though, and Emily couldn’t figure out what she had said wrong.

“Of course,” Emily ventured, “we don’t have to read. We could talk, or…”

“Or?” Jess seemed to be leaning in closer, her face holding an air of anticipation. The warm, dim light made her skin seem to glow.

Emily wondered if she was about to make a mistake. Well, she had never let that stop her before. She pressed her palm to Jess’ cheek, feeling Jess shiver faintly at her touch.

Jess’ eyelids fluttered. “Candlelight is terribly romantic, don’t you think?”

“Yes,” Emily agreed, and kissed her softly.

The pile of unread novels was clearly going to remain untouched for a while longer.

_**End** _


End file.
